Power Rangers Legend Force
by ARomanNumerals
Summary: Power Rangers exist within all of time and space with one goal in mind: to save the world. What if the ancient legends and myths were based on the Power Rangers themselves? Or: An original story based on Egyptian mythology in the world of Power Rangers. Enjoy! (Note: a story of all races and sexualities saving the world. Don't like, don't read)


Chapter 1

When Aleksandra woke up this morning, she wasn't expecting her life to change greatly. She didn't expect to know her history teacher on a personal level. She didn't expect to be grouped up with some of the most well known kids in school. She didn't expect a necklace to light up when she touched it. She didn't expect to see aliens. But she most certainly did not expect to become a power ranger. Why don't we start from the beginning.

Aleksandra Snow, or Alex for short, woke up to the mundane feeling you get every Wednesday when you realize your responsibilities for the day. She put her glasses on, brushed her fingers through her hair, and threw on a random sweater and jeans. Alex never particularly cared for her appearance. She ate the breakfast of champions that is Captain Crunch, and trekked her way to school. The same routine for thirteen years now.

Walking through the front doors of Rosewood High, it was the same cliché sight.

The football players were screwing around, all donning the standard lettermans jackets and led by the star quarterback. His name was Ethan Rein. A mysterious fellow, if you asked Alex. He was different from the rest of the idiots that flocked to him.

If you looked in the opposite direction, you would spot the preppy cheerleaders, sporting standard skimpy uniforms. Their hair was perfect, nails were professionally done, makeup flawless. Most had a cellphone in hand. The only one with dignity was the head cheerleader: Lily Hayikawa. She was the sweetest girl you could ever encounter. Alex had a few projects with her, and she never treated Alex as how any other popular person would.

Up ahead, if you squinted, you could spot the elites. Rosewood was known for the rich patrons funding the school for allowing their children the best 'education' money could buy. The first to notice is Rory Fisher. He was the typical prep boy blessed with good looks. He dressed the best he could, his blonde hair styled flawlessly. He was actually a rival to Alex of smartest in the school, as he had a 4.2 gpa. He was also head of the debate team and class president.

Another of the more fortunate of the school was a stunning girl. Her name was Danielle Arjas. She was the definition of 'Latina bombshell'. As the school was ruled on money, she became the 'It Girl'. However, she was civil and polite to anyone. She never revealed much about herself, however. It made her intimidating. The only thing Alex knew about her was that she was openly a Lesbian, which she wore with pride. Alex also knew she was hot, but that was beside the point.

However, the school also had the outliers as well. If you looked again, without the rose tinted glasses, you could find the other groups: the artists, the musicians, the rebels, the geeks. One of the leaders in the outlier area would be Arun Ra. He was a handsome boy of Egyptian decent. He was the class clown in every sense of the type. You always had to watch your surroundings, or you would find yourself on the receiving end of a prank. He knew the best jokes and had the brightest smile Alex had ever seen.

Alex herself was part of this outlier caste. She was the school's nerd. No one knew her name unless they paid attention to attendance calls. No one really talked to her unless paired for a project. Alex was fine with this, however. She had always struggled with social interaction anyways. She found herself more into the stories of novels she enjoyed, or binging a new video game. Fantasy worlds were better than her reality, she thought.

Alex dodged and weaved her way to her locker to grab her books for the day. It was the same routine as any other day, of course. That also meant that in three, two, one...

A crash sounded in the hallway, resulting in a sigh from Alex.

"Oops, my bad Four-eyes. You might need to pick those books up, huh? Guess you are just as clumsy as you are ugly," the jock said. He was smirking as he walked to class.

Alex just sighed again, as she picked up her books. Of course she was picked on, this was a cliché high school, as she stated before. It happened on a daily occurrence, but Alex could handle it. It didn't hurt her in any way. It was, however, annoying.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is yours," a sweet voice sounded from above. Lo and behold, a Lily Hayikawa was holding Alex's history book. She stood up, accepting her belonging with a smile and thanked her.

"Oh, it's no problem, Alex. I wish they would stop messing with you though. I'll say something later. I hope you have a good day and I'll see you in history!" Lily said in one breath. Alex really wasn't kidding, Lily was the earthy embodiment of an angel. She didn't know that this could put a bigger target on Alex's back though. Alex just sighed, going to homeroom for rolecall.

Her classes passed by somewhat quickly. She hardly had a need to pay attention though, as she was four chapters ahead in all her subjects. What else was she supposed to do during her study halls? It was now time for Alex's history class. She actually adored the class, as well as the teacher. He would teach in ways that were abstract to the basic standard.

Alex was extremely interested in what subject they would be touching upon today, as were most of the other students, shockingly enough. It was a point to teach on the ancient Egyptians, but they would also be learning the culture. Mr. Sebb was an expert, being Egyptian himself. He decided to teach on the ancient gods and goddesses as well as the important aspects itself. Today was all about myths and legends. Alex was ready.

"Alright Class. Today, we will be learning the story of how Chaos was destroyed. It begins with a snake and a cat..." he began on the story of good against evil. In truth, it was one of Alex's favorite stories in Egyptian mythology. The evil snake, Apep, was god of chaos and destruction. He would try to always literally swallow the sun, the god Ra. Ra would be forced to defeat him, with the help of other gods and his cat, Bastet. He would always triumph in the end, as the Sun continues to rise.

"Now class, I have a magic trick for you. It's never worked for anyone before, though I may just have done it wrong before," Mr. Sebb said, earning some chuckles. "However, it will have a prize in the end for the winners." That had everyone's attention.

"I have here, six Ankh necklaces with a jewel in the center. The jewels have the ability to light up. You must figure out how to get the center to light up in a certain color. The six to do it will be the winners," he said. This seemed like a simple task.

The Ankh necklaces were put into hands of the students in the front row. None lit up. It was then passed to the second row. A gasp was heard. In the hands of Lily Hayikawa was an Ankh with a glowing pink stone. Mr. Sebb was ecstatic and told her to come to the front with her necklace. Then it continued.

In the third row, you could hear two collective inhales. Rory Fisher held an Ankh with a glowing red jewel. Ethan Rein's was blue. Both joined the teacher in the front.

In the fourth row, you could see a black stone glowing, in the hands of the breathtaking Danielle Arjas. She silently strode to the front.

The fifth row was finally reached, second to las in the classroom. Everyone was starting to get anxious. They wanted to glow as well. They passed it around, until-

"Hey teach, is mine supposed to be dim? It looks like it's glowing like a flashlight," says the class clown, Arun Ra. Everyone laughed and thought he was joking until Mr. Sebb turned off the lights to see his brightly light up. Alex was shocked, and Arun was overjoyed, giving a whoop as he went up front. Mr. Sebb kept the lights off, just in case it happened again.

There was one left, and only one more row. A row the only four occupied, including Alex who sat in the farthermost corner. It went to the first student. Nothing happened. The same occurred with the second. The student to Alex's right released a sigh of anticipation and picked it up. Again, nothing happened. Alex's heart was beating erratically. She was so scared, and drew in a big breath, then exhaled. She gingerly took the necklace from the student.

She held it for a second, trying to judge if there was a way to turn it on. There had to be a switch or a button or someth-

It lit up.

The Jewel was glowing in her hand.

It was a bright yellow.

How did it start glowing? Was Mr. Sebb making it glow with a remote? Did she accidentally hit a switch? What actually just happened? Alex was truly dumbfounded for the first time in a long while. Mr. Sebb called her to the front.

"Alright class, as you can see, the chosen ones have been revealed: Lily Hayikawa, Rory Fisher, Ethan Rein, Danielle Arjas, Arun Ra, and Aleksandra Snow. These are the winners of the challenge. Now, your prize is that you all get to keep the necklaces! There is also another thing I must tell you six, but that will be after class," he revealed. The students sat down again, and class continued. He told more on the stories of other gods and goddess until the bell rang. He then proceeded to call for the winners of his challenge.

Now, to say Alex was confused would be an understatement. He has done this every year, and it took her and five others to complete the challenge? Then, her history teacher proceeds to give them all a glowing necklace. But wait, there's more? What exactly is it that he needed to reveal in private? What was so important about finding a way to light up a necklace? Alex was extremely skeptical.

"So, I'm guessing you are all questioning what else I could have to say, right? Well, for starters, you will all be getting extra credit for causing the Ankh necklaces to glow successfully. The other thing I would like to ask is for you all to participate in an...independent study of sorts. It has to do with the necklaces. However, I can't reveal much about it now, as there is no time before your next class starts. Therefore, during the study hall you all have at the end of the day, I ask you meet with me here," Mr. Sebb explained to us. He then dismissed us for our next class.

Alex was even more confused than she was in the beginning. What is so special about this stupid necklace? An independent study? Extra credit? Mr. Sebb has officially lost it, Alec thinks.

"Okay guys, hold up," Arun says. We all pause. "Do any of you know how you got the necklace to light up? I just touched it, and it started glowing."

"It was the same for me," Ethan stated. The rest of us also confirmed that it was a similar experience.

"So then, what does this mean? Why us?" Rory asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, pretty boy, but I'm pretty damn special," Arun joked.

"Well, what does the necklace have to do with an independent study? Do you think we should take it? It could explain what happened that caused it to glow. I think we should at least check it out," Danielle stated. I hummed in agreement. Lily also agreed. It seemed to cause an unspoken agreement between us.

"So, it's settled then. We'll meet up with Sebb and see what all this is about. However, I need to get to Chemistry, so I'll see you all later," Lily said, leaving. We all said brief goodbyes and went our separate ways.

For the rest of the day, Alex couldn't focus on a single lesson taught to her, as her mind was completely focused on the end of the day. She couldn't wait to figure out what this was about.

The classes droned on. Alex was getting anxious. She was sure that time was taunting her. She was in the class before study hall, and of course that meant that the anticipation was killing her. I mean, when you check the time on the clock and the fifteen minutes you thought passed turned out to only be three, obviously it would frustrate any normal person. Alex experienced this on a daily basis with school, but even more so now.

Finally though, the angelic sound of the bell signaled it was time for study hall. Alex flung herself out of her seat, quickly shoved everything into her bag, and practically sprinted toward the history room. Well, she didn't sprint obviously, because she wouldn't be caught dead doing actual exercise, but you get the point.

Everyone seemed to have beaten her though. They were all standing outside the door, talking amongst themselves, waiting until everyone showed up. Alex blushed heavily when all the eyes turned to her.

"Hey Snow, nice of you to join us," Amun said with his usual glint in his eyes. Lily smiled at her and waved. Alex decided that siding up with Lily would be the easiest way to go about this.

"You know, the rest of us don't bite, Snow," Arun joked.

"I'm not so sure, Ra. I heard the howls you call laughter, and I'm not sure if your animal side will come out to play again," Danielle said, sending a wink to Alex.

Of course, that wink easily friend Alex's brain. If a hot girl winked at you, which is the most action you've gotten in months, I'm sure you wouldn't know how to act as well. She blushed and mouthed a 'thank you' to Danielle.

"Alright guys, we might as well bite the bullet and go in there," Rory said to the group.

"Aye aye, Captain Fisher," Arun replied with a mock salute. With collective groans from the peanut gallery, they went into the classroom.

"I see you've all come! Excellent! So, if you would all take a seat, I'll explain what I want to offer you," Mr. Sebb voiced.

They all sat in the front row, with skeptical glances thrown each other's way.

"So, I'm sure you all were curious as to why the necklaces glowed, correct? Well, for now, that is a secret. One that you'll find out, only if you join the independent study," Mr. Sebb stated.

"Mr. Sebb, I'm curious as to what this independent study is. I also would like to know what correlation it has to the Ankhs," Ethan spoke up. Alex was glad that someone was asking the questions that plagued all of them.

"Excellent points, Mr. Rein. Well, first I should explain what the independent study is. You see, I accepted a job as a history teacher. However, I am also part of an archeological group that exists here in Nevada. We find artifacts and relics that help us understand cultures from the past. I could tell by the way you all handled the necklaces that you would be excellent aids to help with my research. Therefore, you could say that I rigged the necklaces to choose who would be most beneficial to my cause," Mr. Sebb explained.

"So, because we handled the necklaces with care, it lit up?" Lily asked.

"You are correct, Ms. Hayikawa. You see, my group is currently on a dig in Egypt, which has left me at odds in digging here. I could use extra hands, which is where you all come in. It would occur over the weekend, on Saturdays. Should you all attend, you will receive extra credit, as well as a letter of recommendation by the school to aid in the selection of colleges. There is a catch though. I will only let you join if you all agree," Mr. Sebb stated.

"Why must all of us agree?" Rory asked.

"The school will only allow the study to occur if six or more attend. It's regulation. The independent study acts in the way an extracurricular would. I've pulled strings however, as to not let this affect any of your other activities, which is why I chose Saturday," Sebb assured us.

"Mr. Sebb, may we all have a moment to speak this over? It is understandably a huge opportunity that we must all consider," Alex finally spoke up. Everyone turned to her shocked. You would think she was a mute, Alex mused.

"Of course, Ms. Snow. I'll leave you all to discuss this. Call me back in when you've made the decision," Mr. Sebb stated, while walking out the door. Everyone moved their desks into a circle to allow discussion.

"Okay first, I didn't know you could talk, Aleksandra," Arun spoke with a smirk. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Alex, and I'm not a mute, you know," Alex retorted. He seemed shocked. Lily giggled, the rest laughing along with her.

"Alright guys," Ethan spoke up. "We all heard what Sebb said. We have a choice. We all accept this opportunity, or we don't. So which will it be?"

"I don't see any harm to it. Cheerleading doesn't usually run on Saturdays, and I personally could use the help with college," Lily stated.

"I have to agree with Lily. While I don't need the help with college, I would enjoy learning about archaeology. It could be a valuable opportunity," Rory agreed.

"I really don't do much on Saturday, besides sleep half the day anyways, so I'm in," Arun then said.

"I have siblings to help take care of, but I'm sure if it doesn't take all day that I'll be fine," Ethan spoke.

"This seems almost too good of an opportunity. Surely there were others before us that would have suited the necklace criteria? Some past students could be archeologists. So why only us?" Danielle asked.

"I have to agree with Danielle here. He seemed to play this whole study up. I'm curious if there is a hidden motive somewhere. However, I'm also curious enough to accept this opportunity and see what happens. We can always back out later, right?" Alex pointed out.

"I suppose you're right. I'll do it," Danielle replied.

"I'm in, as well," Alex chimed in after.

"Then I guess it's settled. We'll accept and see how this plays out," Rory said. He went to the door to call Mr. Sebb back in.

So you've made your decision, I take it?" The teacher asked.

"We've all agreed to participate, sir," Ethan told him.

"Excellent! Then I suppose we will be meeting Saturday. Meet me at the Lunar Crator, you all know the one, at 10 am. Does that work for you all?" He asked. Everyone murmured in agreement. The final bell, signaling the end of the day sounded. Mr. Sebb bid us all a good day, as we walked out of the classroom.

"Well guys, I guess we'll be partners from here on out. Hopefully we all become friends," Lily said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, I'll see you losers later!" Arun said, walking away. Everyone briefly said goodbye and walked toward their lockers to go home.

Alex could not believe what just happened. She would have to talk to her parents about this, not that they would mind. They want her to have friends. As she left the school, the only thing in her mind was what would happen on Saturday. It would be an interesting time, that much she was sure of.

 _Hi guys! This is an idea I had, when I wondered if power rangers would have existed in the ancient times of civilization as well. The first series showed them as early on as when dinosaurs walked the Earth. Then, I thought "what if the power rangers were a misconception and everyone mistook them as gods?" Which leads us here. It's a new idea that I hope you'll bear with me on. Ill obviously explain more later on, but thank you for reading! Like, follow, comment! Have a good day! -AR_


End file.
